I  Saved  A  Life  By  Dying
by Clawizzle
Summary: Oneshot about Lionheart.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Lionheart or the way Lionheart died. I am just a mole's tail, so be quiet. :)**

**Claimer: I do own the following oneshot, except for the first line of dialogue. **

**Set in Into The Wild  
**

_Moletail Fanfiction Productions Present..._

_A Studio Warriors Film..._

**I SAVED A LIFE BY DYING  
**

A Oneshot About Lionheart's Death

"Quick! It is as StarClan warned me. Our camp is being attacked!" 

Attacked? No...who would want to attack us? I lifted my muzzle. The air smelled strangely of...that scent was called...Come on, Lionheart, you mouse-brain, think...ah, yes, ShadowClan...that was called ShadowClan...no wonder Bluestar was yowling her head off atop the High-thing...the Highrock...

"Lionheart, are you going to get moving for once?? I told you, help Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw fend off Blackfoot, Clawface, and Stumpytail!" That was Blackstorm's voice...no, Whitethunder's...no, wait, Lionheart, that's wrong...it's Whitestorm's...

I dug my claws into the ground. Why couldn't I think today?

Whitestorm cuffed me over the ear. "Hurry up, Lionheart! I told Tigerclaw you'd--"

I shot out of the warriors' den. Nobody got in trouble with Tigerclaw. He only was patient with Bluestar and Spottedleaf. Then again, Bluestar was too crazy to be leader. Once I was Lionstar--hopefully I'd get that far--I'd give him the title of deputy.

I rammed into something hard...oh, what a nice way to greet your future deputy (hopefully), Lionheart! Tigerclaw hissed furiously at me. I backed away slowly.

"Yeow!" I cried as a silver shape hit me in the side. Rock. No, Stone. Pebble, right? Wait...I think I have it...Boulder! I was knocked to the ground. Coming to my senses again, I saw a black paw on my throat. It was about to dig its claws in it.

Its owner had white fur. Oh, yes, that's...now who is it, Lionheart...that's Whitefoot...no, Blackpaw...no, wait, Blackfoot. Yeah, the deputy of ShadeClan...no, Shadowclaw...no, wait, ShadowClan...

"GURK!"

I'm stupid. Downright stupid.

I struggled to get free of Blackfoot's grip. He squeezed blood out of my neck. I roared at him. "Blackfoot, get away! Peace! Peace, peace! My friend, please, we are brothers all! Let go!"

Blackfoot relaxed, surprisingly. I got up, then felt a sudden pain in my chest. Even more blood came out. Blackfoot was sneering. However, Blackfoot wasn't the one that was clawing me. It was...it was...Talonface? No. Clawbrain? No. Claw...face, yes, that was it, Clawface.

However, Blackfoot was hurting Crowpaw! No, mouse-brained Lionheart, RAVENPAW! I batted away Clawface's paw, no longer distracted, and raced towards the apprentice.

"HEY! BLACKFOOT!" I yowled. I got his attention. Unfortunately, that means that he turned on me. He leapt at me, clawing and scraping and yowling and snarling and biting and hissing angrily. Clawface came right behind him.

Great StarClan. I was wounded badly. Too badly. Any more harm done would...would...Clawface sunk his claws into my shoulder. I needed help. Fast.

"Spottedleaf?" I whispered as Clawface knocked me over. The pretty young tortoiseshell ran over to me.

"Lionheart, don't die," she croaked as she saw my wounds. She glared at Clawface. "I shall avenge the deputy's injuries, Clawface." You know what? He turned tail and ran, along with the rest of them ShadowClan cats retreated.

One smart kitty, ain't she? Yep, she just went over and started putting herbs on my wounds. "I know I am hurt too badly, Spottedleaf. I am not afraid of the truth," I mewed in her ear as the ShadowClan cats ran away. "Answer me this. Am I going to die?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Lionheart. I'm afraid you will. If you do, good-bye." She began to lick the wounds on my chest. "If you don't, then hello, Lionheart!"

Suddenly, I became weary. My bones felt limp. "Good-bye, then, Spottedleaf. Say good-bye to Bluestar, Tigerclaw, and Greypaw for me."

Greypaw let out a wail from where he was. My apprentice came by my side and shared tongues with me quickly, one last time.

As a starry Redtail walked over to me, I felt good, because I had saved a life by dying.


End file.
